


Always Remember To Keep Hydrated

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Kimi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Even the Ice Man himself was struggling in this heat. He knew his boyfriend was struggling in this heat.What he was about to hear would change his day.





	Always Remember To Keep Hydrated

**Author's Note:**

> I always applaud drivers for people able to put up with standing on the podium or being in interviews with plenty of layers on and with exhausting heat waves.
> 
> I'm basing this on a random race in hot temperatures taking the idea from Singapore 2015 where Sebastian's drink bottle ran out. (and also the fact that its a hot race)

Finally! He had won a race!  
Kimi Raikkonen had actually managed to win a race for Ferrari for the first time in what seemed like years.

Kimi was so happy although he maintained his ice man emotions throughout the post race commotion. It was hot. Too hot.  
When Kimi greeted his boyfriend in the cool down room after the race, there was not as much excitement as he had anticipated from Sebastian who was guzzling a whole bottle of water when he greeted him and was covered in sweat. Lewis was not much better.

On the podium, it was clear that the drivers couldn't wait to leave, go and change out of their racing suits or even get a nice cool bath.

After the post race press conference, Kimi had a quiet word with Sebastian saying they would go out just the two of them to celebrate the Ferrari one-two, to which Sebastian agreed. Kimi had tried to race through the questions on the podium quickly in order to hurry up procedures to get to the paddock and then to change his race clothes. Seb was also doing a good job of racing through questions from the media, keeping his answers short and sweet. When Kimi was finished, he was surprised to see no sign of Sebastian around. He put it to one side and rushed away to have a quick shower and change his clothes. 

Once he was finished, he sent a text to Sebastian telling him they would meet at the Ferrari motorhome. When he arrived, he took a seat and waited. Another 10 minutes went by and there was no word from Sebastian and as he was getting ready to call his boyfriend, Antti suddenly rushed in, completely out of breath.

"You need to come quick. It's Sebastian." He said before running out again.

Kimi jumped to his feet and ran after Antti who made his way to the garages. It was later on in the day and the garages were like a ghost town. Antti led Kimi in the direction of the Ferrari garage before going to the side to call what sounded like Britta, Sebastian's PR Manager.

What Kimi saw made his heart stop. Sebastian was on the floor in the recovery position having, no race suit but a Ferrari t-shirt and shorts. He was very pale and there was sweat covering his skin. Maurizio was on the floor beside him checking his pulse with Riccardo by the side on the phone to what he could assume was a doctor.

Maurizio turned his head and his eyes met Kimi's. He jerked his head as if telling Kimi to come over. Kimi managed to move over to his boyfriend and knelt down on the floor by Sebastian's head.  
"He's not been feeling well. The interviews were rushed and he came back here. He collapsed not long ago so I sent Antti to get you. We think its heat stroke." Maurizio explained whilst looking down at his driver full of concern.  
Kimi placed his hand over Sebastian's forehead and recoiled when he was met with boiling hot skin.

Riccardo came over with Antti carrying ice packs and started placing them over Sebastian with Kimi taking one to hold against his boyfriend's forehead.  
"The doctor said we need to bring his temperature down and when he wakes up, he'll need to rest and drink plenty." Riccardo says.  
"His drinks bottle ran out during the race." Antti supplies.  
Kimi looks at them all glaring, muttering under his breath how stupid the FIA were for allowing them to race in such hot temperatures.

If anyone planned to argue his case, they were interrupted by a noise on the ground.

"Sebby?" Asked Kimi, his voice full of concern.  
Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and then closed them against the harsh lights from the garage.  
"Sebastian, do you know what happened?" Maurizio asked, all attention on his driver on the floor.

"I collapsed. It's been so hot, I've not been well since the race." He replied.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Kimi asked quietly, grabbing Sebastian's hand.  
"I didn't want to worry you." Sebastian replied, gazing up at his boyfriend.

Antti disappeared then reappeared holding a bottle of water. "You need to stay hydrated." He said.  
Kimi removed all the ice packs then gathered Sebastian into his arms and helped him to sit up, Sebastian's head leaning on his shoulder. When Antti saw their position, he opened the bottle and handed it to Kimi. Kimi then put the bottle to Sebastian's mouth and helped him drink.  
"Just little sips." He told his boyfriend gently.

Sebastian continued to drink the water until he had had enough and then curled into his boyfriend. Antti then took the bottle from Kimi's hands. Kimi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, resting his chin on top of Sebastian's head.

"Sebastian, you need to see a doctor." Maurizio broke the silence, watching the couple.  
Sebastian shook his head and Maurizio looked ready to argue.  
"I just want to sleep." He said quietly.

"Sebastian and Kimi can go back to the hotel and we can send a doctor there." Came Antti's voice.  
The two drivers looked at each other and then Sebastian nodded.  
Antti left to go and call a taxi to pick up the couple whilst Riccardo called the doctor to update him on the situation.  
Maurizio left the couple to give them some space.

He glanced over and saw Kimi quietly speaking Sebastian, rocking him in his arms and kissing his forehead every so often.

The Ferrari boss went outside to get a bit of fresh air knowing that his drivers were in safe hands and that Sebastian would be alright.


End file.
